


Just Breathe

by donttouchmeimdylanocryin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cadence is his girlfriend's name, F/M, Stiles is in college, but there is still a little bit of sterek, he has a girlfriend, or even derek, sterek is endgame, stiles after nogitsune, who is not lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmeimdylanocryin/pseuds/donttouchmeimdylanocryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is rid of the Nogitsune and is now in college dealing with PTSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something emotional but sweet. So I wrote this. Thank for reading!

“Just breathe. In and out.” Cadence was rubbing her hand up and down Stiles’ spine. Lately, Stiles had been having a few nightmares that resulted into panic attacks. Cadence used to have her fair share of them (and still does) when she was a teenager, so she knew what to do and what not to do. “It wasn’t real. This is real. Right now, with me, right here.”  
Stiles was using one hand to grip Cadence’s and the other to grip the end of the bed where they were sitting. He felt better when he had something to hold onto because his panic attacks almost always made him feel dizzy which caused him to get nauseous. 

“I’m sorry- I- I didn’t mean to wake you.” Stiles spoke between breaths, relaxing his hold on Cadence’s hand. She immediately retightened her hands over his before speaking.

“No, no. You have nothing to apologize for. I’m happy you woke me.” Stiles had gotten better control over his breathing before taking one last breath and letting out a sob. Cadence wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in so his forehead was rested between her shoulder and neck. Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist and kept crying. 

They held onto each other until Stiles had stopped crying. He lifted his head a little to press a soft, salty kiss on her cheek. She returned the favor and smiled at him. 

“Do you want to try to go back to sleep?” Cadence whispered as she wiped the tears from his blushed cheeks.

“I’m not tired anymore. But you should. I know you have class in the morning. I can go-.” 

“You’re not going anywhere. I’ll stay up with you. You’re more important.” Cadence knew he was going to say he could go back to his dorm room, but there was no way she was letting him leave her safe sorority house, to go outside, in the cold, just so she could get some rest.

“But-.” Cadence cut him off with a soft kiss on the mouth. She could feel him give a little smile before she pulled away.  
“You’re not leaving. End of discussion, buddy.” 

“Okay,” Stiles gave her a small, exhausted smile before speaking again. “Thank you, Cadence. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I like you, like a lot. Seriously. I know you- I know you understand what I’m going through and I- just- thank you for being here.” Stiles breathed in and waited for her response.

“I like you, like a lot, too. And I’m happy that I found you. Don’t forget that.” Cadence pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. Stiles let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes too. “Lay down next to me.” Cadence pulled Stiles back down on the bed and let him curl into her. She put her chin on his neck and wrapped an arm around the front of his body. 

Stiles opened his mouth to talk but closed it after letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He wanted to talk about the nightmare but didn’t know where to start. He closed his eyes and played it back in his mind trying to remember the details. (Sometimes thinking about them would help convince himself it’s not real anymore.) While Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune, it would torture him in his own head by convincing him everyone he loved was dead. And it was Stiles’ fault. Every day the Nogitsune would think of more clever ways to kill off his friends. And every day Stiles screamed and tried to claw his way out to no avail. 

This particular nightmare was about Stiles bashing Derek Hale’s skull in with his bat. Stiles relationship with Derek had gotten better over the years. Especially after he was free from the dark Kitsune. Derek always kept an eye on Stiles. Wherever he went, Derek went, whether he knew about it or not. Eventually Stiles started to just invite Derek to hang out with him. Stiles didn’t go out as much as he used to so he asked Derek to come over and watch movies or play video games with him. They eventually became pretty close. 

Even though it was Stiles’ fault that Isaac died. Derek made sure that Stiles knew it wasn’t his fault. The first time that Stiles noticed Derek following him, he freaked out a little and yelled at Derek for not being mad at him. Stiles cried and Derek just wrapped his arms around him and waited for him to understand that it was okay. It wasn’t as awkward as you would have thought. They ordered pizza afterward and watched Shaggy Dog with the rest of the pack in Derek’s loft. (Derek was forced to buy a couch or two.) They all hang out regularly now even with their busy schedules. He’ll probably see Derek tomorrow, actually. 

“What are you smiling about?” Stiles hadn’t realized how relaxed he had become until Cadence whispered in his ear. 

“Derek,” Stiles had introduced Cadence to everyone (and clued her in on a few supernatural things) and they immediately took her in. It actually helped Stiles a lot. “That’s what my- my nightmare was about. I was,” He focused on his breathing as he talked through it, “bashing his head in with my- a bat.” A while ago he started to be okay with talking about everything that had happened. It’s when he was caught off guard about the memories that messed him up. 

“You should tell him about it tomorrow when you see him. I used to tell people whenever I had a nightmare about them and it helped me through my anxiety. You should try it.” Part of Cadence’s anxiety was caused by her fear of losing people. She lost her grandmother to cancer when she was fourteen. It was an open casket and all she could do was stare at her chest not rising and falling. That caused a domino effect of emotions and anxiety.  
“Okay. I will,” Stiles rolled his body over so he was facing Cadence and leaned in for a kiss. “You’re way too smart for me.”


End file.
